Thunderstorms
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Satoshi is staying at Yoshiki's one night, too bad he didn't count on there being a thunderstorm that night... Satoshiki Satoshi X Yoshiki Boy X Boy Don't like don't read, simple


There were no lights on in Yoshiki's apartment, only the faint glow from the TV. Yoshiki and his best friend Satoshi were currently sat playing a very intense game of Mario kart.

"I will beat you this time Yoshiki." Satoshi stated, his voice full of confidence as he turned a corner, coming close to the edge of the track.

"Are you sure? I don't think you will." Yoshiki teased, keeping his eyes focused on the game.

"Oh I'm sure. I'm completely, one hundred percent sure." Satoshi's eyes were also focused on the game in front of him. The two were so caught up in the game that they didn't hear the low rumbling in the sky as dark clouds began forming in the sky. It was only when a flash of lightning lit up the room that either of them noticed the storm that was apparently starting up outside.

"Ahhh!" Satoshi screamed, jumping as the lightning lit up the room suddenly, making his character to fall off the track and allowing Yoshiki to pass him.

"Hah, I told you I don't think you'd beat me." Yoshiki grinned as he won yet another race.

"That was unfair." Satoshi stated

"Was it really though? It's not like I can control the weather." Yoshiki was still smirking as Satoshi let out a big yawn.

Yoshiki laughed slightly as Satoshi yawned and Satoshi gave him a questioning look.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi asked curiously.

"Nothing...Nothing at all..." Yoshiki was still chuckling slightly however, Satoshi let it slide, knowing that the blond wasn't going to give him an answer anytime soon.

"Anyway," The blond continued "Do you want to go to bed or...?"

Another yawn escaped Satoshi's mouth making Yoshiki laugh once more.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yoshiki replied as the two of them stood up. Yoshiki went over to turn the TV off and Satoshi waited for him, stretching his arms up above his head.

As Yoshiki walked past the brunet, he saw his opportunity and poked Satoshi in the ribs, causing him to let out a loud squeak.

"Hey!" Satoshi whined, following after Yoshiki who wore a smug look on his face once more.

The two of them entered the blond's room as another flash of lightning lit up the apartment. Satoshi shrunk back a bit, letting out a small noise that was somewhere between a yelp and a whimper.

"You okay?" Yoshiki said, turning to Satoshi with one eyebrow raised. Satoshi nodded frantically.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be...?" Satoshi trailed off with an awkward laugh.

"Right." Yoshiki said awkwardly as they both began getting ready for bed.

It was around an hour after Yoshiki and Satoshi had gone to bed that Yoshiki awoke once more. At first, he thought nothing of it and was about to fall back asleep when he heard the sound of small whimpers and sobs coming from where Satoshi lay.

"Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked, concerned about the brunet. the whimpers died down after Yoshiki called Satoshi's name and so, Yoshiki flicked the lamp on next to his bed, looking over to see Satoshi curled up a a little ball.

Yoshiki stood up quietly, heading over to the blob of blankets that was Satoshi, gently placing his hand on what he presumed was the brunettes shoulder.

"Satoshi." Yoshiki repeated his name, seeing the brunet's face slowly emerge from the pile of blankets. There were tear stains down Satoshi's face and his eyes were red and puffy and they glistened with unshed tears.

"Y..Yo..shiki..?" Satoshi's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Satoshi, what's up?" Yoshiki asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I..." Another bright flash of lighting lit up the room and Satoshi quickly hid his head back in the pile of blankets he had emerged from earlier

"You're afraid of thunder, aren't you?" Yoshiki asked, his eyes softening slightly

"No! Of course not...That's...stupid..." Satoshi mumbled, his voice muffled by both the blankets over his head and the fact that he was mumbling.

"Satoshi, It's not stupid..." Yoshiki said. Satoshi shifted slightly under the pile of blankets, peering out slightly at Yoshiki.

"It is. I know it`s stupid, you don`t have to try and make me feel better." Satoshi sniffed once more.

"Come here." Yoshiki said with a smile as he got up, gesturing for Satoshi to follow him. Satoshi slowly stood up, confused as to where Yoshiki was going before the blond led back down in bed, grabbing Satoshi`s wrist and pulling him down on the bed too.

"Yoshiki! What are you doing?" Satoshi asked in disbelief, his face burning bright red as Yoshiki gently wrapped his arms around the brunet.

"Shhh. Just relax and try to go to sleep." Yoshiki murmured

Another loud clap of thunder sounded and Satoshi tensed up in Yoshiki's arms, the blond immediately running his hands through Satoshi's hair to try and get him to relax. Satoshi eventually relaxed again, taking in a deep breath before asking

"Why are you doing this?"

Yoshiki stared at his as if he was speaking a foreign language before smiling gently.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yoshiki asked in reply, earning a confused look from Satoshi

"Well...We're friends...And we're both guys...And..." Satoshi was stumbling over his words.

"Does that really matter?" Yoshiki asked

"Well no...But still..." Satoshi protested, leaning back to stare into Yoshiki's eyes

"Satoshi, I've liked you for a while now. I know you probably don't feel the same but it's fine. I know it's kind of weird, liking your best friend and all but..." Yoshiki was cut off by Satoshi who gently placed his finger against Yoshiki's lips to stop him from talking. everything was silent for a while before Satoshi moved closer to Yoshiki, pressing his lips to the blond's. The kiss was short however, it felt as if it lasted forever for the two of them. When they pulled back, they simply stared into each others eyes for a minute before Yoshiki pulled Satoshi closer to him, burying his face in the brunet's shoulder.

"I love you," Yoshiki mumbled.

"I love you too," Satoshi replied

The two of them led there for a bit, simply enjoying each others company before they began drifting off to sleep. The last thing Satoshi heard before he fell asleep was a mumbled

"I love you, Satoshi,"


End file.
